Hedne
Hedne is a region in the Buddyverse. It is based on the countries of Norway, Denmark, and Sweden. Other Nordic countries like Iceland and Finland aren't part of it (because they aren't always included in Scandinavia) but will perhaps be part of a future region. The region is inspired both by the Norse mythology and the modern-day side of these countries History The story of the region begins 500 years before Isa's/Otso's journey. During this time the native residents of Hedne had befriended most pokémon and built a peaceful civilization, even having a rudimentary Pokémon League run by the region's elders. The downside of this society was that the people were deathly afraid of dragon-type pokémon, considering them destructive monsters to be feared and rallied against rather than understood. This led to the rise of a group of warriors dedicated to repelling the dragon-types out of the region, Team Berserk. Despite their small numbers they succeeded and were heralded as saviors. But they continued their quest against dragon-types throughout the next two centuries, slowly amassing enough members to be considered a small city. But the people grew, learned to overcome their fear, and the council of elders eventually decided that dragon-types weren't considered a threat anymore. With this came the decision to disband Team Berserk as there was no longer a need to hunt down the dragon-types but Team Berserk refused. It was their duty, nay their destiny to extinguish the dragon-types from the region and they would see it to the end. This discord caused a large-scale battle between the council of elders and Team Berserk but with the help of one of the region's legendaries, the council prevailed and banished Team Berserk from the region. They endured the exile, though not without vowing that they would return one day to accomplish their destiny. Their actions, of course, had consequences even after their departure as there was a decrease in dragon-type pokémon and even some species became extinct. And for the past three hundred years, the council of elders has been hard at work to repair the damages caused by Team Berserk's misguided actions. Geography The region, while dominated by a massive snowy mountain range, has plenty of different types of environments to visit. The numerous fjords and coasts of Norway, the swamps and bogs of Sweden, the flat plains of Denmark, forests and grasslands, some mountains that aren't covered in snow and even volcanic and desert areas if you count certain islands near Norway and Denmark. Old Pokémon Many pokémon from pre-existing regions can be found in the various biomes of Hedne and here's the list. Most of them are based on these locations' fauna but some are there because they just fit in well. Snow Mountain areas Deerling and Sawsbuck, Stantler, Snorunt, Cryogonal, Cubchoo and Beartic, Sneazel, Rockruff and Lycanrock, Delibird, Snover, Swinub, Alolan Vulpix and Ninetales. Bogs and Swamps areas Phantump and Trevenant, Shuppet and Banette, Tangela, Lotad and Lombre, Pumpkaboo, Croagunk, Ekans, Wooper. Forests and Grasslands areas Togedemaru, Sandshrew and Sandslash, Taillow, Bidoof and Bibarel, Hoothoot and Noctowl, Minccino, Rattata and Raticate, the Ralts line, Bunnelby, Drillbur, Zubat. Volcanic and Desert areas Geodude and Graveler, Onix, Ponyta, Magby and Magmar, Slugma, Heatmor, Aron, Bagon, Larvitar. Fjords and Coasts areas Buizel and Floatzel, Seel and Dewgong, Finneon and Lumineon, Skiddo, Teddiursa, Bergmite, Goldeen, Carvanha. Pokémon League Gym Leaders # "Freyr" #* Grass-type leader #* Ace: Sunflora # "Kvasir" #* Bug-type leader #* Ace: Beedrill #* Known to have Combee as well # "Njord" #* Water-type leader #* Ace: Sharpedo # "Broker" #* Steel-type leader #* Ace: Lairon # "Skadi" #* Ice-type leader #* Ace: Cyrongonal # "Var" #* Normal-type leader #* Ace: Boufflant #* Runs the IKEA location # "Freyja" #* Fairy-type leader #* Ace: Florges # "Fafnir" #* Dragon-type leader #* Ace: Salamance #* He is represented in the video by Sigurd's concept art. Elite Four # "Thor" #* Electric-type leader #* Ace: Hednean Aegislash # "Loki" #* Dark-type leader #* Ace: Zoroark # Valkyrie #* Flying-type user #* Ace: Pidgeot #* According to the cut content video, she is a member of an elite group of trainers called the Valkyries, alongside Kára. # "Frigg" #* Psychic-type user #* Ace: Alakazam Champion # Fjolnir #* Fighting-type user #* Ace: Lucario Images Category:Regions Category:Hedne